The present invention relates to an advance transaction processing method and, more particularly, to an advance transaction processing method for implementing transaction through automatic teller machines to be used by banks and the like on the basis of advance data or information registered in advance on cards.
Automatic teller machines have currently been used by banks and so on extensively as tools for efficiently providing complicated over-the-counter services of banks and at the same time improving services for customers (users).
Heretofore, it has been of a common practice that the function of providing services for users through automatic teller machines has been fulfilled by such automatic teller machines disposed at banks or the like. And no services have yet been given for advance transaction, which can implement advance transaction on the basis of the transaction condition reserved in advance.
Technology of advance transaction services to be given through automatic teller machines of this kind is proposed by an automatic cash dispenser as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (laid open) No. 57-178,558 (1982). This automatic cash dispenser is constructed in such a system that cash is paid merely by inserting a card into a cash payment device on the basis of pre-registered request for cash payment through reservation over the telephone. This system construction can shorten a waiting time for drawing cash out. The method for reserving advance transaction through the automatic cash dispenser of this type involves requiring the user to make access to a cash payment device through a push-button type telephone and implementing advance transaction by transmitting numerical data or information such as account's number, an identification number of the card, an amount of money to be requested for withdrawal and so on required for the transaction through the numeral keys of the push-button type telephone in accordance with guidance on transaction operation to be given by a voice generator of the cash payment device.
Hence, the operation for transaction reservation through the automatic teller machine of the type as described hereinabove is such that instructions of the operation are given only by audio guidance through a receiver of the push-button type telephone, so that it may take the user a longer time to understand contents of the instructions or the user may sometimes miss the instructions through the receiver of the push-pull telephone. This is particularly so when the user is required to conduct operation for the automatic teller machine different from the operation, which is not accustomed to. Hence, such automatic teller machines have been laborious to handle for those who prefer to conduct transaction while making conversation with a teller over the counter of the bank or other banking organizations even if it would take them more time, rather than to tackle laborious operation of the automatic teller machines or who do not prefer to try to operate automatic teller machines of such a different type.